


A Little Break from Responsibility

by baronohm



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: BDSM, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Caliginous-Flushed Vacillation, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Role Reversal, Rope Bondage, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baronohm/pseuds/baronohm
Summary: Bronya helps Chahut explore her softer side with a length of rope and a stern voice.





	A Little Break from Responsibility

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is a brief SFW prelude!

“a jadeblood hmm?” 

Chahut stood behind the cafe table, dwarfing the chair before her, and everything else in the cafe. The light, its source only centimeters from hear head, lent a subtle gloss to her muscular arms and caused her white face mask of paint to glow eerily. Every troll that passed either averted their gaze from the potential threat or looked up in wonder, before promptly snapping their eyes away in fear. Bronya, however, looked straight into the giantess’ eyes.

“Yes,” Bronya replied in contest. “A jadeblood named Bronya, by the way. Is that a problem?”

“No, Bronya,” Chahut’s low, sonorous, rumbling voice sent ripples through Bronya’s coffee, “buT iT is unusual to see a jade so far from her cloisTer.” 

Chahut gripped the chair and yanked it behind her with sudden, startling speed. It groaned under her weight as she sat, her horns framing the table. The table, too, complained as she leaned her elbows onto it. Her sharp fangs twisted into the slightest of smiles.

“I go where I please, like any other troll,” Bronya replied, refusing to blink. 

“hah!” The highblood barked a raucous laugh and the trolls about the two of them went abruptly silent. “The lasT words of many.”

“Are you threatening me?” Bronya replied.

“no no iT was only a joke,” her voice lowering further, taking on a soothing sopor tone. “i am chahuT.”

“Chahut. Good,” Bronya smiled. “1. You answered my summons. 2. You’ve enjoyed my messages. 3. You’re here, in person. Are you still onboard now that you’ve met me?”

“ThaT remains To be seen,” Chahut replied, her eyes drooping drowsily though they remained intent on Bronya. “i am inTrigued by The prospecT of a Tiny jade doing, hrmm, whaT is iT you said... ‘Tying me down and making me beg?’ heheh.”  
Bronya folded her arms, “Whomever said that would probably want you to keep things quiet, yes? Due to tradition?”

The massive purpleblood smiled lazily and ignored her reply, “i find iT difficulT To believe you will be able to saTisfy my curiousiTy,” and again the untouched coffee before Bronya shook with the powerful reverberations of the larger woman’s voice.

“vV Oh, I can do more than that! Vv,” the smaller woman replied excitedly as she slapped her hands against the table, her jade-ringed eyes growing hungry. “You, however, need to prove to me that you can be discreet.”

“now are you ThreaTening me, liTTle one?” Chahut replied, growling, her fanged mouth warping into a gruesome snarl.

“1. No, I’m appealing to common sense.” Bronya snapped back, whipping her long jade-tipped bangs out of her face so she could fix both eyes on the cornered preacher. “2. I’m making sure you can listen. 3. Most importantly, making sure you can handle this.”

“i have already kepT The secreTs we share to myself and the messiahs above.” Chahut leaned forward, the table creaking in desperate protest, “your aTTiTude is refreshing and our anonymous exchanges were…more Than jusT arousing but...”

Bronya blushed fiercely but grinned and soldiered forward, “But?”

“you aren’t scared i will hurT you?” She grinned toothily.

“You could. But you won’t,” Bronya replied coolly.

“and why is ThaT, bronya?”

“Because you’ve already shown me you don’t want that. I didn’t know your name before, but I saw a version of you in those messages that wanted to explore, to relax, to stretch her horns. You showed me her, and that Chahut will be safe with me.”

“Of course, that’s not all of you,” Bronya continued. She’d already scanned the room a dozen times over, but she was nothing if not thorough. “And there’s nothing wrong with the more violent work you do for our species either.” 

“hahaha of course There isn’T. buT messiahs’ know i deserve a biT of a break from doing Their righTeous bidding. you have a deal.”

Bronya rose from the table, tiptoeing about until she stood beside Chahut. The larger troll still dwarfed her, though by less than a head’s height now. 

Bronya extended her hand, manicured, jade-tipped nails gleaming in the light. She beamed at the purpleblood. “vV We’re going to have much fun together! Vv”

“you are genuinely noT afraid of me, jadeblood,” Chahut stated, engulfing Bronya’s hand with her own. “refreshing.”


End file.
